People nowadays pay more and more attention to their leisure activities and a large part of these people enjoy water activities very much. An inflatable raft is a very popular means for offshore activities. When people lying on rafts take the sun, they tend to become thirsty and might need some drinks. At this point, they have to return to the beach from a position off shore that might be very far away from the beach to get some drinks and then return to the rafts again. It is, of course, time and labor consuming for people to walk between the beach and sea just for a can of drink. It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an inflatable raft which is provided with a container to hold drinks, so that people may enjoy drinks directly on the raft over sea.